


Dream Lantern

by ChestnutPatronus14



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutPatronus14/pseuds/ChestnutPatronus14
Summary: Even though they had never met, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel had been connected in a manner beyond words.  All they would have to do was close their eyes, and they would appear with the other. Their memories of their adventures remained, but the names of people and places always would slip away. Will they be able to unite finally? Or are will they be forced apart by forces out of their control?Spoiler warning for Your Name.





	Dream Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone and welcome to my first Fairy Tail fanfic that is inspired by the movie Your Name. The story will be switching between Lucy and Natsu's point of views. As of this moment, I'm not certain the best way to distinguish when they switch, so for now I would say pay attention and when I figure something else out you'll all be the first ones to know.

_“Wait, my name-It’s Lucy!” One of her keys flew out of her hand towards Natsu, as she was swept away by the crowd._

 

Lucy opened her eyes and let out a sigh staring at her surroundings and groaned.It was one of those days then…For as long as she could remember, there had been days where she’d wake up and would be somewhere entirely different, around new people who kept looking at her as if she was insane for her behavior the previous day.It was one of those days.She looked at her hands, fire sprouting from her palm.

The first time she had woken up as Natsu, she had nearly set the entire forest on fire.It had been happening since they were both children, and from what she could gather really only a year separated them in age.What had been more terrifying than the fire that had first surrounded her beyond her control, was the dragon that she had come face to face with.That dragon, Ignel, was the only one as far as she could tell that knew about what they went through.

That and the stupid blue flying cat that followed Natsu around because even though his friends didn’t seem to notice (something about changes people go through when they grow up), the cat did.The first time they had realized they were switching places was when Lucy was six and Natsu was seven.It had been just after her mother had died, and for a brief moment in time when she had fallen asleep, rather than trade places, she met him in her dream.He was a friend, a friend she had never met in person, but had grown close to given their situation.

She looked down at her arm and rolled her eyes at the writing there. _Don’t get beaten._

“Like I’m the one who starts the fights idiot,” Lucy muttered as she got out of bed, running her fingers through the mess of pink hair on top of her head, looking at herself in the mirror.It was still strange, to wake up somedays and find herself in the body of a man. The rules had changed as they grew up, designed for each of them to be comfortable and to protect themselves.The only reason she could remember Natsu’s name was because she had written it on every surface in her bedroom.

If she didn’t he’d fade away from her.His face, all the memories of what she did would remain, but his name, what was most precious would disappear. She got dressed in his usual clothes, her eyes drawn to the red guild mark on her upper arm.Fairy Tail.She was Natsu Dragneel for the day.She was the Salamander, the Fire Dragon Slayer and a member of Fairy Tail.

And maybe she would have listened to his caution about not getting into fights, if Natsu hadn’t gone and gotten into a fight with one of the celestial spirits.“Morning Happy,” she said as she left the room, tying the scar around her throat.

“Morning Lucy!”

She shot the cat a look.“How exactly did you know it was me?” she asked as she grabbed one of the few things that he had in his room for food, bread, and ate it.

“Natsu’s never that friendly in the morning,” Happy said flying around her head before he swooped towards the door, throwing it open.“Ready Lu- Opps. Ready Natsu?”

“Yeah I’m ready,” Lucy replied as she walked out of the door closing it behind her It was so different form her home life, being there in Natsu’s world, being a member of a guild when she was the daughter of one of the tycoons, someone who never had to worry about anything. 

As Natsu she could use her magic freely and without a care in the world.She stretched her arms up over her head, placing her hands behind her head as she walked down the street towards the guild hall.It was bizarre to her, to have so many people coming up to her and talking to her, and seeming to actually enjoy talking to her, rather than those who she met in her life. They were polite, painfully so because of who she was.

She kicked open the door to the guild hall and walked in, her hands on her waist as she first got a more suitable meal before she sat down and dug in.The first thing she had learned not to do was eat like the prim and proper lady she had been taught to be, to many people stared when Natsu ate in such a manner.So she ate like how he did.

“Natsu.”

She looked up to see Gray an annoyed look on his features and he was only in his underwear per usual.“You gonna put clothes on you pervert?” she said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand leaning back on the bend.“Need something Gray?”

“Yeah, today’s the day you go down.”

“You all talk or you gonna do something about it?”

Ice started forming in Gray’s hand, and Lucy made a ball of flame appear in her own hand.

“Boys!”

A cold chill ran down Lucy’s spine as she looked towards a woman she both admired and was terrified of.Erza Scarlet, the most powerful wizard in all of Fairy Tail, who both had a kind heart, and could kill you.

“You better not be fighting.”

“We’re not fighting,” Gray said slinging his arm around her shoulders.

“Aye!” Lucy said forcing a smile onto her features.

“Good because we got a mission, need you both on it.”

* * *

What the hell was that girl thinking?Agreeing to a mission while she was in control, and one with Erza and Gray who both were giving him that look they always seemed to, and it was not even like he was anywhere near that small book he and Lucy had been using to record what they did throughout the day.Must have been an important mission if Lucy had not bothered to return to his room to pack what he could before leaving. 

Natsu ran a hand over his face staring at his reflection in the water.Pink hair, eyes the same, everything the same.It was so strange still even after all this time that he’d fall asleep as himself and wake up as another person.One who was living a completely different life than his own. She was rich, like rich rich. There were servants everywhere who were there to help him no matter what he wanted, the clothes were some of the finest things he had ever touched.And the food.Natsu would have given his arm to be able to eat the food all the time. 

He lifted his eyes to the sky as he leaned back on his arms by the banks of the river.Gray and Erza were still asleep, giving him time alone in the early morning.It was something precious to Natsu, something that he cherished.And then his eyes caught sight of the mark on his arm.Two words.Good luck.

It caused a smirk to appear on Natsu’s features as he looked at it before he leaned forward and used the water to wash it away before the others saw.Hell even Happy was still asleep.

Lucy was going to be angry when she woke up, he knew.He had done somethings that probably were not in the best taste, but they were decisions he had made to help her.It had to be done, even with all the finery there, Natsu could not understand how Lucy tolerated being there with everything that was going on, and everything that the world had to offer.

Natsu pushed to his feet, hands resting behind his head as he started to see the first signs of the sun peaking over the horizon, turning the sky into shades of fire.Had it really been more than eleven years ago when he first switched places with Lucy?He had spent so much time hoping for a normal family as a kid that one day in his dreams, that it became real, and it felt so real.It took so long for the two of them to realize that they were switching places….really it was around the time that Lucy had lost her mother when the connection between the two of them solidified and they met one night.They were kids, and Natsu had promised to protect her in all of his seven year old wisdom.

It was why he had done what he did, even as he smiled a gold key on a strip of leather around his wrist sparkling in the sun.“Sorry couldn’t help it.You needed to get out…” He said to the sky before he turned and looked back towards Erza and Gray.His friends did not know about it and while he had always planned to keep it a secret from everyone…others were realizing.

One of the celestial spirits had argued with him when he realized he was not Miss Lucy, and Master Makarav just gave him knowing looks that made him feel like a scolded child whose father had found a nasty secret out about him.What he was certain though was that Lucy’s father did not know. That was good.

Even as he stood there, he could feel it happening, the name fading from his mind.He stretched his hand out towards the sun, as golden as her hair.Her…What was her name?

“Why can’t I remember your name?” he asked quietly as he heard the sounds of his friends beginning to stir and he turned his attention back to them.

There were other things that he had to get done that were far more important. He pressed his hand back to the wood, a fire starting instantly, and fish were cooked for breakfast.Happy was talking away excitedly because they were able to have fish for breakfast, Erza was explaining more details about the mission that they were headed on.It was simple, scouting out Phantom Lord.They were to be joined by other members of Lamia Scale.It was a mission from the Council, after rumors of Phantom Lord being involved with less than stellar affairs.It seemed simple enough.

Natsu raised a brow when he looked across the fire and saw the expression on Gray’s face.“What are you doing here?” Gray said, pushing to his feet, his fist pressed against his palm ready to fight.

“Gray enough, they’re from Lamia Scale,” Eriza snapped.“Sit down and finish eating.” When Gray didn’t move, Erza narrowed her eyes at him.“Gray I said sit.”

Gray sat, reluctantly, and kept eating.From Lamia Scale came two familiar faces.Sherry and Lyon.They were good choices for them to come with them, Natsu figured, not that he was pleased with seeing two other people.It was two more people who he would have to hide his secret from.Just great.It only complicated an already dangerous situation.

_Damn it…Why did you agree to this mission?_


End file.
